


Christmas in Paris

by theweird1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, tons for fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweird1/pseuds/theweird1
Summary: The couple held hands as their two children ran down the snowy sidewalk. Paris had always held a special place for them. They had grown as a new couple and even fought a demon or two. Now they were the power couple of Idris. The High Inquisitor and the High Warlock of Alicante. Neither could have ever imagined that they would have such a life. Fulfilling jobs, loving partner, and two rascals of children.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Christmas in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HM500 over on the HuntersMoon discord.  
> Prompt: [Snowy Bridge](https://unsplash.com/photos/qIHtrP2V3C8)  
> Not beta'd, but enjoy.

The couple held hands as their two children ran down the snowy sidewalk. Paris had always held a special place for them. They had grown as a new couple and even fought a demon or two. Now they were the power couple of Idris. The High Inquisitor and the High Warlock of Alicante. Neither could have ever imagined that they would have such a life. Fulfilling jobs, loving partner, and two rascals of children.

“Max, watch out there might be ice.” Alec called out to his youngest son as the boys ran over the snow covered bridge.

“It is alright, Darling. Let them be boys.” Magnus leaned in and kissed his husband’s cheek and then the crows feet that work and life had left behind. They stopped on the bridge watching the boys play in the snow near the river.

“I am glad you convinced me that we needed this.” The taller man took a deep breath of the frigid air. 

“We did. I know the world is always going to be at the brink of ending, but we have to spend time with the people that we love.” Alec smiled and leaned over to kiss his beautiful husband as a snowball hit Alec in the ear.

“The...” He looked over at their boys. They were stuck between glee and shock. Things had probably gotten out of hand and now they were worried their dad was going to be pissed. “You want war, then you shall have it.” He picked up snow from the railing, packed it into a ball, and threw it back. It missed the kids, intentionally, but caused Max to laugh and pick up another ball.

For the next twenty minutes it was Magnus and Alec against Rafe and Max, then Magnus betrayed him and went over to the enemy's side. With all three of them it was easy to take Dad down. Then they wanted to make snow angels, well Max wanted to make a snow demon just to be funny. This gave Alec time to pull out all of the snow that had been packed down his coat. Magnus sat down next to him on the bench.

“Sorry, love, but I had to.” Alec just smiled at him. 

“Sure you-.”

“It was their cuteness that got to me, you must believe me.” Magnus said, making a fake impassioned plea. “I couldn’t help myself. If there is a way I can make it up to you-”

“I am sure you can think of a way.” Alec challenged his husband with a cocked brow. The raven haired man grinned brightly. 

“Yes...tonight after the boys are asleep.” Leaning in he kissed his husband’s cool lips and then yelped. Alec had snuck cold hands under Magnus’ jacket and touched bare, warm skin.

“That was just step one of your apology.” Alec pulled his hands back and stood up. “Boys, let's get some hot cider back at the apartment!”

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane, you wicked man.”

“Learned from the best.”


End file.
